Things Change
by JenTaylor7105
Summary: This is a TheRox Lancy story, but also has Gwen and Ethan as well.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

_"Ethan please you have to believe me when I tell you that it was Gwen and Rebecca that sent Ivy's letter to the tabloid" Theresa pleaded. _

"Theresa we have been throuh this over and over again, Gwen is a good peron and would never do anything so cruel and underminded as that."

"But Ethan how many times do I have to tell you that she admitted it to me."

"Like I have said before I refuse to believe that Gwen would do that, so until you have proof that it was her and Rebecca, this conversation is over. We are over Theresa, I can't see you anymore, I am married to Gwen, and I will honor my wedding vows."

"Ethan you know you love me, how can you walk away from us like this?" 

"I'm sorry Theresa, I did love you, but not anymore. I love Gwen, only Gwen. Goodbye Theresa."


	2. The Truth

**Chapter One**  
(2 years later)

Theresa sat in the Book Cafe, waiting on her best friend and soon to be sister-in-law Fancy Crane. What could be taking her so long, Theresa thought. We have got so much to do before the wedding tomorrow.

"Hey Theresa, sorry I'm late but I got held up at the station."

"Its okay Fanc, I am just glad that you are here now. We need to go over the last minute details before tomorrow, Theresa said happily. I can't believe that you and Luis are finally getting married after all that Sheridan did to come between you two."

"Yeah I know it's amazing isn't it, smiled Fancy, Luis and I have overcame everything. We are all going to have our happy ending aren't we, Luis and I, and you and Fox."

Theresa couldn't help but smile and the sound of his name.

"You know I never thought that this day woud come for me said Theresa. After everthing that I went through with Ethan, I never thought that I wolud fall in love again. It was Fox that was there for me and helped me pick up the pieces when Ethan chose Gwen and walked away from me. It took me so long to finally realize that I was in love with Fox, but once I did, there was no looking back, and look where we are now...getting married tomorrow. Speaking of getting married tomorrow, we better get going, we have to go for our final dess fitting, and about a million other things."

They quickly gathered their things and left.

"Mr. Winthrop, a package just arrived for you."

"Thanks Ashley, could you please bring it to my office."

"Here you go Mr. Winthrop, its rather odd, there is no return address on it. Its probably just from a client, and they forgot to address it. Well I will be going back up front, if there is anything else, just let me know."

"No that will be all, thank you."

Ethan opened the package to find a cd in it, and nothing else. This is rather odd he thought, as he put the cd into the computer, unaware of how drastically its contents would frever change his life.

_"I know that it was you and your mother that sent Ivy's letter to the tabloid Gwen, so stop lying and finally admit it."_

"You know what the hell Theresa, I will admit it, Yes it was me and my mother that sent Ivy's letter to the tabloid. We sat you up, and have been lying about it all along. Do you honestly think that I was just going to sit by and watch you marry Ethan and not put up a fight. It worked out perfectly, everyone..most importantly Ethan and Ivy believed it was you,and they never suspected it was us. What's more entertaing is watching you try time after time to get Ethan to believe you, but he will never believe you...not without proof, and my mother and I have made sure it has all disappeared. So what do you have to say now Theresa?"

"You bitch Gwen, I will make Ethan believe me, he has to now that you have admitted it to me."

"How are you going to do that Theresa, its just you and I here, you still have no proof. So this conversation is over...I have won... you lost."

Ethan sat at his desk in complete shock. What have I done Ethan thought, Theresa was right all along, and I wouldn't believe her. I walked away from her and married Gwen, but that was nothing compared to that night.

Ethan thought back to all that he said to her 2 years ago...

_"Ethan please you have to believe me when I tell you that it was Gwen and Rebecca that sent Ivy's letter to the tabloid" Theresa pleaded. _

"Theresa we have been throuh this over and over again, Gwen is a good peron and would never do anything so cruel and underminded as that."

"But Ethan how many times do I have to tell you that she admitted it to me."

"Like I have said before I refuse to believe that Gwen would do that, so until you have proof that it was her and Rebecca, this conversation is over. We are over Theresa, I can't see you anymore, I am married to Gwen, and I will honor my wedding vows."

"Ethan you know you love me, how can you walk away from us like this?" 

"I'm sorry Theresa, I did love you, but not anymore. I love Gwen, only Gwen. Goodbye Theresa."

I have to go to Theresa, I have to explain to her I have the proof and tell her I was wrong, and that we can finally be together. It can't be too late, I know that she was only with Fox because I stayed with Gwen, but now we will be free. I will divorce Gwen and she will never go thorough with marrying Fox tomorrow. I will deal with Gwen later, right now I need to find Theresa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, you look amazing, as do you too Ms. Crane."

"Thank you so much both Theresa and Fancy repied at the same time."

"I think that both dresses look and fit just fine."

"Yeah you are right, then we will go and change and be on our way then."

As Theresa was changing, she got a call on her cell. "Oh that must be Fox she thought hapily." So without looking at who it was that was calling just answered.

"I love you so much and can not wait to be your wife tomorrow."

"Uhhh...Theresa it's Ethan I have to see you, we need to talk."

"Ethan..What the hell are you doing calling me for?"

"Something has happened, we need to talk right away, it is important."

"No Ethan, you said it all 2 years ago, there is nothing left to say."

"Please Theresa, just give me a few minutes, that's all I ask."

"Fine You have 5 minutes, meet me at the Book Cafe in 10 minutes, and I mean it 5 minutes, that's it, I am marrying Fox tomorrow, and I have alot to do."

"Thank you Theresa, you won't regret this I promise you."

You will never marry Fox tomorrow after what I tell you Theresa, Ethan thought to himself. I am the only man you will ever love.

"Who was that on the phone Theresa, you seem upset" Fancy said.

"It was Ethan, he said he needs to see me that he has something important to tell me."

"Theresa don't tell me you are going to meet him, you have come so far, you can't let him get to you now that you are marrying Fox tomorrow."

"Don't worry Fanc, there is nothing Ethan or anyone else for that matter that could stop me from marying Fox tomorrow."

"Good I am so glad to hear that, and I am coming with you."

"Great, let's go, we have alot more to do today."

"Theresa, thank you so much for meeting me here, Fancy, it's always nice to see you. Congrats on the wedding tomorrow, I know that you and Luis will have a lifetime of happiness ahead of you.

"Thanks Ethan I appreciate it, Luis and I have come a long way to get to where we are now."

"Theresa what I have to tell you needs to be in private, so Fancy would you mind giving us a few minutes?"

"I will be right over here, if you need me Theresa."

"Thanks Fancy, I will be fine."

"Ok what Ethan you have 5 minutes."

"I got this package at my office today and there was a cd in it, and you will never believe what was on it."

"What is so important about a damn cd, that you had to see me now, the day before my wedding, its not like it concerns me or anything."

"That's where you are wrong Theresa, it does concern you and I had to tell you today before its too late."

"Ethan I don't have time for this, you made it clear that it was over between us, so there is nothing to say."

"Theresa just listen, what is on it will change the rest of both of our lives forever."

"Fine, just hurry up, you have 3 minute left, and then I am leaving."

"You know what the hell Theresa, I will admit it, Yes it was me and my mother that sent Ivy's letter to the tabloid. We sat you up, and have been lying about it all along. Do you honestly think that I was just going to sit by and watch you marry Ethan and not put up a fight. It worked out perfectly, everyone..most importantly Ethan and Ivy believed it was you,and they never suspected it was us. What's more entertaing is watching you try time after time to get Ethan to believe you, but he will never believe you...not without proof, and my mother and I have made sure it has all disappeared. So what do you have to say now Theresa?"

"You bitch Gwen, I will make Ethan believe me, he has to now that you have admitted it to me."

Theresa sat there speechless for a second,.

"You were right all along Theresa. I can't believe how blind I was. It's over, I can leave Gwen now and you can call off your wedding to Fox, and we can finally be together, like we always wanted."

"You ass hole! You expect me to leave Fox because you found out what I have known all along, that you wife is nothing but a lying manipulative bitch. You see Ethan I tried to tell you this years ago, but you wanted proof, well your proof came too late. You told me you no longer loved me, that it was Gwen and only Gwen you loved. I died inside that day, but then Fox came into my life and he showed me what it was like to really be loved. He showed me what true love is. He loves me for who I am flaws and all. So I am sorry Ethan it's too late.

"Theresa, you know I never meant it when I told you that I didn't love you. That was the only way I could get you to leave me alone. I never loved Gwen, but I had an obligation to her I had to honor my wedding vows. But now it does't matter because our marriage was based on lies. I know that you still love me, and that you are only with Fox, because we couldn't be together, but now we can."

"No you are wrong Ethan, we can't be together. I did love you at one time, but not anymore, I love Fox and only Fox, and I am marrying him tomorrow, weather you like it or not. You should have been more of a man back then and told Gwen the truth that you loved me, but you didn't, you had to honor your wedding vows as you like to say. Well I am doing the same thing, I am making vows to Fox tomorrow and I will honor them, there is nothing you can do to stop that. So goodbye Ethan there is nothing left to say."

"Theresa you don't mean that, you can't leave, I love you."

"There is nothing left to say, now I have to go."

Fancy stood there the watching the whole thing in amazement.

"So I guess that you heard huh?" said Theresa.

"Yeah I did, and I have to say I am so proud of you, I never thought that I would see the day that you stood up to Ethan like that."

"I meant every word of it. I love Fox, and there is nothing that is going to stop me from marying him."

That's what you think Theresa, Ethan said to himself. You will not marry Fox tomorrow, I will see to it. Now to take care of things with Gwen, then I will get on with my plan to get you away from Fox.


End file.
